Eye for An Eye
by paulacole
Summary: Set around Emancipation. I thought the way they portrayed the Mongol Chieftans was very vanilla so this is my interpretation. Warning, kinda dark, rape and violence. Rated M for a reason. DanSam pairing in the end (I'm a sucker for those two!)
1. Default Chapter

Eye for an Eye Chapter One 

_An alternative ending to Emancipation. I thought it was a very vanilla take on the Mongol civilisation -–they could be very ruthless, and often treated their women as such. Warning, kinda dark, but with a Daniel/Sam pairing in the end. _

Captain Samantha Carter, United States Airforce, was furious about being treated like such… like such… a _woman! _She _hated_ this bulky dress – even if it _was_ kinda pretty, she hadn't worn anything so feminine and unwieldy since her high school prom. _United States Airforce Captains did not wear poufy dresses! _

" I can't move, I can't walk, " she complained to the male members of her team, who were too busy ogling their suddenly very female-looking captain to care much what she had to say. Christ, you put on a pretty dress and men treated you like a simpleton. She wanted to march out there and tell those antiquated Mongols what she thought of their barbaric customs. She was a United States Airforce Captain, she had a lot more to offer then being a blond bimbo in a pretty dress.

" Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sam, " Daniel said, and Samantha thought she detected real fear in his voice. " These people – these _men_ – " he said the word apologetically, he knew what Samantha thought of the patriarchy that existed back on Earth, let alone the patriarchy that existed on _this_ planet " – are pretty rigid about what women can and can't do. They let you off once for saving Abu's life. I don't think they'll be so… _forgiving_ next time. "

Samantha glared at Daniel. Stupid Daniel, who was drooling just because she was wearing a _dress_. Stupid Mongols, who couldn't comprehend that a women could be equal to a man. Stupid patriarchy. " Fine, " she said irritably. " You all just go to this party tonight and I'll get to stay in this yurt, that smalls like rancid yak butter – see if I care. " And with that she turned her back to her men. She hoped they ran into something they didn't understand and needed a scientist to help – that would serve them right.

" Hey, Sam's pretty pissed, maybe we should have argued harder, " Jack suggested to Daniel when they left the tent. " You know what she's like about equal rights. "

" Sure I do, and on Earth, that's fine. But this isn't earth. Mughal was serious about the death penalty for women who don't… act like women. " Even in the context of the situation, Daniel's excuse sounded hollow to his ears. " They _will_ kill her, Jack. This is for her own good. "

Jack had to agree, but he didn't want to be the next person of the team to come up against Samantha's wrath.

As it turned out, it was a moot point, because when they went to check on her the next morning, Samantha was gone. Mughal's son Abu was the most likely perpetrator, and Jack and Daniel listened with growing horror as Mughal explained she had most likely been taken to another tribe as trade – like she was property. Samantha would never stand for that. And she was far too feisty to see that it was in her best interest to keep her mouth shut, do what was told of her and wait for her men to bail her out.

When presented with her potential new 'owner' the first words out of Samantha's mouth were " I don't belong to this man, I was abducted against my will." And then, " My friends will come after me, they have weapons more powerful then you can imagine and they won't hesitate... "

" Silence, or I will have you beaten, " the man ordered, his eyes full of contempt for this strong-willed woman. He would take pleasure in breaking her. " Name your price, " he told Abu.

Abu wanted his daughter, but he had other plans for her – to marry her off to another chieftain to create an alliance between their tribes. " How can you do that to your own daughter? " she asked incredulously.

The man – Turghan – responded with a powerful blow to Samantha's face. " Here, a women does not speak, unless she is spoken to, " he informed her. Then to Abu, " The offer of the women is 300 weights of gold. Take it or die, either way the women is mine. "

Seeing that he had no choice, Abu took the money and left Samantha alone with Turghan.

Samantha immediately lashed out at her would-be master, kicking as best she could in the constricting dress. If her arms had no been bound she would have strangled the man with her own two hands. Women were _not_ possessions to be traded.

In her bound and constricted state, Turghan easily subdued Samantha and called for his guards. " I could have you killed for your rebelliousness, " he informed her. His eyes wandered her fair, trim body greedily. He would enjoy possessing such a creature. Women, like horses, were made to be broken, and the harder it was to break them, the more satisfying the achievement. " But I won't. "

" How generous of you, " Samantha said sarcastically.

He responded with a swift blow to her face. " SILENCE! " he roared. " You will learn not to speak unless spoken to, and to show appreciation for my compassion " He looked at one of his guards. " Get the dress off. It is too nice to be ruined. Perhaps my daughter would like it. " No woman of his would be wearing such finery ; she would have no need for it.

Samantha thrashed and kicked as hard as she could while the guards were pulling her dress off, revealing a plain white shift underneath. It got her three more blows for her trouble, but it wasn't in her nature to be manhandled like this without a fight.

" Tie her up tightly! " Turghan ordered. " I don't want her evading her punishment. " The two guards lifted her bound arms into the air, fastening them to a rope that was suspended from one of the beams that held the hut together. They lashed her legs together and weighed them down with a bag of gold – crude, but effective. Samantha could only more a few inches. " Now leave! " Turghan instructed his guards. " Stand outside – make sure no-one comes in. " The guards departed.

Turghan smiled triumphantly at Samantha. " You will learn not to talk back to me, " he said, picking up a leather strap that resembled a cat-o'-nine-tails. " You will learn to be subservient… and call me master! "

Samantha bit down tightly on her lips in anticipation of the first blow. The thin material offered little protection to the pain but she would not scream for this chauvinist.

" You do not scream like a woman! " Turghan stated hotly, taking this as another affront to his dignity – a woman, _his _woman, bought and paid for, not acting like a woman. She was acting more like a warrior who felt no pain. It was an embarrassment for a man of Turghan's standing to have such a woman in his harem. He would break her.

He brought down the whip on her back over and over, sometimes hitting the same place to create a deeper wound that would hurt more, sometimes hitting on unmarked skin so the other women would see the mess of her back and learn from her insubordination. Samantha's breathing became more laboured as agonising pain ripped through her body ceaselessly, but she held back her screams.

" Scream for me! " Turghan ordered, infuriated at Samantha's rebellion. " You… will… scream for me! " In his fury, he applied more pressure with the whip, until Samantha couldn't take it anymore and let out a gut-wrenching cry of agony.

Satisfied, Turghan released Samantha and dragged her paid-riddled body to what Samantha took to be his bed. Knowing what his intentions were, Samantha found new strength to fight him, kicking, clawing and biting for her life. In retaliation, Turghan beat her senseless until she passed out.

She came to several minutes later with the effect of a foul-smelling herb. She was lying on the bed naked with her arms bound above her head and fastened to a heavy chest at the head of the bed. Her whole body ached like it had never ached before. She breathed tentatively, and felt her chest stab painfully. _Broken rib_.

" You have spirit, " Turghan said half contemptuously, half enjoying the challenged. He had never before had a woman so full of rebellion. " I shall enjoy having you. "

Glaring at him hatefully, Samantha did the only thing she could – she spat in his eyes. Furious, Turghan wiped his face and then threw something in her eyes that made them burn. Samantha whimpered. She clenched her thighs shut with all the strength she had. If he was going to force her, she'd make it as hard for him as possible. But as she felt his rough, strong hands wrapping around her flesh, she knew it was a losing battle.

Jack, Daniel , Teal'c and Mughal entered Turghan's camp and, after demonstrating the power of their weapons on a tree, were escorted to Turghan's cabin. Where what he'd done to Samantha was immediately apparent. She was a naked, bloody mess tied up on the bed like – like – they couldn't even liken her to an animal, since humans didn't treat their animals the way Turghan had treated Samantha.

With blind fury, Daniel retrieved his pistol from his belt and shot Turghan with deadly accuracy. The chieftain fell to the floor, blood gushing from the wound between his eyes.

Daniel rushed to Samantha's side and used his knife to cut the ropes that bound her. He shrugged out of his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. Samantha groaned and Daniel suspected a broken bone, probably a rib.

" It's OK, Sam, " he whispered protectively. " I know it hurts but we'll get you home and get it fixed OK? "

Samantha nodded and winced as Daniel lifted her into his arms. She had always found it easier to show her softer side in front of him. He'd understood her bond with Cassie, and she'd shared his pain when Sha're had died. Maybe it was because he wasn't military, he didn't get all that stoic stuff that Jack was so big on, and Teal'c seemed genetically programmed for.

Outside the tent, there was the sound of growing footsteps as the rest of the tribe gathered to see what had happened. " Great going, Danny-boy, " Jack said sarcastically when confronted with a horde of angry Mongols. " It wasn't like we wanted to get out of here alive or anything. " In Jack's opinion, that was why you didn't take civilians on military missions. Even if said civilian's language and diplomatic skills had gotten them out plenty of times before – but right now they were in _deep_ trouble.

On cue, Teal'c and Jack drew their weapons and aimed them at the crowd. " OK, listen up, " Jack called to the crowd. " You can see what he did to our – warrior, " he said. " We acted in defence of our – tribe. " Jack found it difficult trying to relate to the crowd, especially since they weren't looking very peaceful, but it seemed to be working. The fact that they probably considered themselves well rid of the ruthless leader helped.

" So here's what we're going to do, " Jack said, feeling a little more confident. If they were going to attack, they would have done it already. " You have seen how superior our weapons are. You know the guy had it coming. If you let us leave peacefully and get on with your lives, we won't have any reason to use our weapons on you. If you attack us, then we will defend ourself, and you will lose. "

The Mongols talked among themselves. Jack had a point. He and Teal'c could take out a dozen of them before one of them even got his knife unsheathed. And no-one was really sorry Turghan was dead ; in fact, some were only sorry that instant of the instant death he received, he was tortured in the way he liked to torture others.

After a few moments, the crowd parted. Jack and Teal'c flanked Daniel, holding Samantha, at they exited the tent. " And don't attack Mughal's tribe in vengeance either, " Daniel added as an afterthought. " We'll be back to check on you. " Like hell he was stepping foot on the planet ever again, but they didn't know that.

They made it to their horses without incident. " Sam, " Daniel said gently to Samantha, " this is going to be absolute agony for you, but it's the only way to get home. " He lifted her onto his horse and straddling the animal behind hind, wrapping his arm around her awkwardly. It was hard to hold a person with a broken rib against you without causing them pain. Actually, it was downright impossible. It would have been easier for Samantha to ride behind him, or better yet, on her own horse, but Daniel doubted her capacity to keep herself upright without his arm around her.

The ride back to Mughal's camp was difficult. Samantha was in a lot of pain, although she tried to pretend she wasn't, it was hard to miss every individual whimper and wince when the uneven rhythm of the horse's trot jarred against her battered body. Daniel could feel his chest becoming damp, and he knew Samantha was bleeding onto him. He didn't care so much about his shirt (though he'd never wear it again) as he did her wounds. People tended not to die of blood loss from a beating, but the way she felt against him – it frightened him deeply.

" It's going to be OK, " he whispered in her ear as confidently as he could. " I won't let anything happen to you. " With great difficulty, Samantha squeezed Daniel's hand. He responded by kissing the top of her head. That her hair was streaked with blood and dirt didn't matter. This was _his Sam_ that he held in a precarious grip while she struggled to remain conscious. She had been through hell, and now she was in agony. He hated witnessing it. He would trade places with her if he could.

The five of them made it back to Mughal's. _If we get another lecture on women exposing themselves I might just shoot them all_, Daniel thought, tired and angry. Fortunately – maybe it was the we-mean-business on their faces – no-one protested Samantha's appearance.

Though he was gentle as he could be, Samantha cried out when Daniel lifted her from the horse. " I'm sorry, " he whispered. The pain in her cry had been obvious. " We'll be home soon. "

Samantha opened her eyes. Her pale blue eyes, while reflection the pain that her body felt, were still her eyes – the eyes of the woman he loved. " You've been so – good, " she whispered. " Thankyou. "

" It was nothing, " Daniel said, and when it came to Samantha, it really was nothing. _I would kill for you. I would die for you_. He knew it wasn't the appropriate time to say so. Would it ever be the appropriate time? Briefly, he contemplated all the obstacles that were between him and Samantha being together. Military regulations. He was sure Jack had a thing for her. Not to mention Sha're.

It was funny how the thought of his wife didn't make his heart feel like it was literally, physically breaking when he was with Samantha.

But now was not the time. He felt his team member's body stiffen as she battled to deal with the pain that coursed through it. He knew it was in her best interest to stay with them until she could get proper medical attention but he couldn't stand watching her in so much pain. " Sam, " he said softly. " You don't have to hang on if it's too much for you. You can… _let go_ if you want. I'm here. I'll make sure you're OK. " Dear God, he hoped Jack hadn't heard that. Jack O'Neill, who could walk through the Iraqi desert with two broken ribs or whatever it was to get to safety. Well, Samantha wasn't Jack, Samantha was in a lot of pain and Samantha had him to look after her.

She smiled at him. " Stay with me, " she urged hoarsely.

" I'm here, Sam. I'll stay. I promise. " She smiled at him, and closed her eyes. He could feel her body get heavier as even the token effort she had been making to stay up on her own left her body as she slipped into unconsciousness. " Good girl, " he said. OK, so it would have been easier if she'd stayed conscious but she was in so much pain – and she had him to make sure she got home safely. " I love you, Sam, " he said, knowing she couldn't hear him.

" OK, " he said to Jack, who was surprised at the authority in Daniel's voice. Usually the slightly-unsure anthropologist followed Jack's lead, or at least pretended to. " We need to form a stretcher of sorts – just some kind of flat surface, it doesn't matter, we only need to get to the gate. " He turned his gaze to Mughal, intending to play on his guilt if it got Daniel what he wanted faster. " The longer it takes, the more painful it will be for her and the angrier I will be. Can you organise that? "

Mughal nodded and scurried off. " I think you put the fear of God into him, " Jack said. Samantha had passed herself, and them off as warriors, the best thing she could think of to explain their standing on Earth. If Mughal thought himself somehow responsible for the harm caused to another tribe's injuries – well, it seemed to have worked. After only a few minutes Mughal came hurrying back with a crude but sturdy stretcher made from the same material as the tents were lashed to thick planks of wood.

Daniel shrugged. " Right now I don't care who thinks what, so long as we get Sam back safely, " he said, and it was obvious where his thoughts lay. Jack's heart tightened, just a little, when he realised the depth of Daniel's feelings for Samantha. Not that there was anything going on between them, not that there ever could or would be, but still – well, no point in worrying about that now. He concentrated on helping Daniel getting Samantha onto the stretcher with minimal movement.

" OK, Teal'c, let's go, " Jack ordered the Jaffa. " Daniel and I will take Sam, you keep an eye on the locals, make sure they don't cause any problems for us. " He didn't trust these primitives, even if Mughal _had_ helped them. This was definitely a planet they wouldn't be returning to.

They got from Mughal's camp to the Stargate with no problems (Teal'c's stoic glare and staff weapon helped) and Teal'c took Daniel's place holding Samantha's stretcher while Daniel dialled up. His hands were shaking, and he had to concentrate to get the address right. _Please, let her be OK, _he prayed fervently to no-one in particular.

He got the address in, and the gate opened. He stood by Samantha's side, stroking her hair. " Almost there, sweetheart, " he said to the unconscious woman. " Just hold on for a little longer. " And the four of them exited this planet and entered their own.

Hammond was on the other side to greet them. He had only to take one look at Samantha, dirty, bloody and unconscious, to know something had gone badly wrong with this mission. " What the hell happened? " he demanded.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Samantha came to unwillingly, her subconscious mind rallying against the pain that was to come. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to get the blurring images to focus. A figured sat to her side, watching over her. _Daniel_.

She smiled painfully. She knew he'd be here. That was why she'd woken up despite this pain. That was why she'd left the sanctuary of a cocktail of painkillers to come back to consciousness.

She reached out her hand weakly. " Daniel, " she said softly. Speaking the one word an effort.

He squeezed her hand and placed it gently to her side. " Try not to move, " he instructed. " I imagine you must feel pretty sore. "

Tentatively, Samantha tried to sit up. After a second's effort, she slumped down onto the bed with a painful cry. " You always had to see for yourself, " Daniel said with a playful smile on his face – as playful as you could get watching the love of your life recovering from a brutal beating and rape. _Sam, oh Sam_, Daniel had asked himself so many times as he'd held vigil by her bed. _Why couldn't you just submit? He was going to… have you whatever you did, you may as well have made it easier on yourself_.

He knew such thoughts were disloyal. He loved Samantha because she was strong-willed and independent who would fight to the death rather then submit against something she didn't want. He couldn't complain when she acted her typical self-willed self.

Even if she did end up in a coma for three days while her body shut down trying to heal itself.

He had kept a bedside vigil for the last three days, and more then once the contents of his stomach had ended up in the toilet watching the bruises on her face and arms discolour gruesomely. Right now they were at their worse, although Janet said they would start to fade now. And when they'd turned her over to wash her back and he'd seen the ugly welts caused by the whip – Daniel swallowed hard. He was not going to cry or throw up in front of Samantha.

Samantha smiled weakly. " Everything aches, " she said.

" I _would _tell you next time you come up against a Mongol chieftain with no-one to back you up, just lie down quietly and take it – _if_ I thought you would listen to me. Which I know you won't. " But his voice was filled with affection, even admiration, so Samantha knew he didn't hate her for getting into such trouble.

" Remind me of this time next time I want to be a feminist, " Samantha joked.

" You can bet on it. "

They were both skating around what they really wanted to say. " Daniel, I – " Samantha started. He knew from the tone of her voice the subject she was broaching.

He pressed two fingers against Samantha's mouth. " Shhh, " he said. " We don't need to talk about it. " He trailed his fingers up her face and ran them through her hair.

That meant _he_ didn't want to talk about it. Samantha closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Daniel's fingers through her hair. So protective and masculine – she sighed. " Thanks for being here, " she said.

" Hey, " he said easily. " I said I'd stay, didn't I? "

Samantha opened her eyes, and blue eyes met blue eyes in a connection that sparked. Her body was in pain, and her mind was groggy from the cocktail of painkillers that were taking the edge off the pain, but she felt something through all of that. Something that had been there since she and Daniel had first met but she'd never noticed. Something –

At that moment Doctor Janet Fraiser interrupted their reverie by walking into the infirmary. When she saw Samantha was awake, she hurried over to the injured Captain. " How do you feel? " she asked her.

Samantha gave her the same weak smile she'd given Daniel. " Everything hurts, " she said.

Janet clucked her tongue sympathetically. " You took a pretty bad beating. You could have died. "

Both women noticed the way Daniel flinched when Janet mentioned the possibility of Samantha's death. Janet focused her attention of the archaeologist. " Alright you, " she said firmly. " A deal's a deal. You said you'd have a shower and get some rest when she came to. Now off you go. "

Daniel had made that promise when Janet was threatening to have him committed. " I don't need you down as well as Carter, " had been her words. But she'd seen how devoted he was to Samantha and agreed to let him stay until she woke up. But now that she'd woken up, he wanted to stay with her even more. He couldn't just leave her now that she was awake.

" If I have a shower can I sleep in here? " he asked hopefully.

Janet pondered the request. The truth was, Daniel was absolutely useless while he was worried about Sam – and it seemed to give him some degree of peace of mind when he was close to her. " OK, " she negotiated. " But only if you take a sedative. You _will_ sleep. "

" Deal, " Daniel agreed, and he went off to have a shower.

" He's been here since they brought you in three days ago, " Janet informed Samantha. It had been against regulations, of course, but there wasn't much else he could do while he was so preoccupied and besides, Samantha seemed to sleep more soundly when he was there. It had made Janet ask herself a few questions about the two of them.

It gave Samantha a warm feeling to know Daniel had been here all the time for her. " I made him promise he'd stay with me, " she admitted. " I didn't think he'd take it so seriously. "

Janet smiled ruefully. " He really cares about you, you know. "

" I know. That's why we work so well together. "

" No, I mean as more then just friends. He'll be stoic in front of you, of course, but there were times he got really distressed – but he stayed anyway. " No man did that for a woman he didn't love to distraction. " But how are _you_ feeling? "

" Sore, " Samantha admitted. " So sore… can't remember feeling like this. " Her body felt like it had been ripped apart which, from what she could remember, wasn't that far from the truth. " And so tired… " how could she have slept for three days and still be tired?

" I thought you might be. You've been through a lot, you know. You shouldn't feel bad about needing some time to recuperate. " Janet fixed a unit of strong sedative and fed in it Samantha's IV drip. The effects were almost instantaneous.

" Daniel… " Samantha murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

" He'll be here, " Janet said reassuringly. " I already told you, wild horses couldn't keep him away. "

Daniel returned to the infirmary fifteen minutes later, admittedly feeling refreshed and starting to feel the effects of no sleep for the better part of four days, to be disappointed that Samantha had already gone back to sleep. Janet had restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Instead, she held up a syringe filled with the same sedative she had just give Samantha. Given the exhaustion he must feel, this would knock him out for most of a day.

Daniel immediately started to protest. " I will even let you have the bed next to her, " Janet said. " But you will take this and not complain. You're no good to anyone as tired as you are, especially not to her. " Seeing her logic, Daniel obediently lay down on the bed next to Samantha's and held out his arm. Janet smirked. It was incredible what you could make a man in love do.

Daniel was woken up twenty hours later by the sounds of distressed whimpering coming from the bed next to him, Groggily, he sat up and then stood up. He checked his watch. Christ, he'd been asleep for almost a full day. He _did_ feel rested. He wondered what Janet had given him.

" No… please, don't… please… Daniel, help me…_Daniel! _" Samantha cried out in her sleep.

Daniel slipped one hand into hers and pressed his free hand into her forehead. " Sam, it's OK, " he whispered soothingly. " Wake up. I'm here. " Slowly her whimpered died down and she opened her eyes.

" Daniel… " she said groggily, relieved. " It was horrible… I was there again… I wanted you. "

He squeezed her hand and leaned over to kiss her forehead. " I'm sorry, " he said.

Samantha looked at him quizzically through her tears. " For what? " she asked.

" For not being more aware or what could happen. I should have taken more notice of the way Abu looked at you. Someone should have stayed with you, or we should have come home and gone back with a male team, " he said brokenly. Three days was a lot of time to go over all the things you could have done.

Samantha smiled appreciatively. " You couldn't predict everything, " She said forgivingly. " You killed a man for me, Daniel. I think you made up for it. " She gave a short, pained laugh but it was a laugh nonetheless.

There was a silence for a few seconds and then Samantha said, " I did try to submit. I tried… I tried to think of you… " she trailed off, a little embarrassed about her confession.

Daniel knew he shouldn't continue the conversation, given Samantha was only volunteering these details because of the drugs in her system, but he couldn't help himself. " It obviously didn't work, " he said dryly, his eyes running over her battered body. At least her bruises were beginning to face.

" Couldn't fool myself… every time he hit me… reminded me… you wouldn't be like that… you would be… gentle… "

At Samantha's provocative, if drug-induced, words Daniel started to cry. Holding her hand tightly, he leaned over to kiss her forehead. He kept his lips on her skin, his free hand in her hair and then trailing down her face intimately. " I would be, " he agreed, his voice choked with emotion. Regret – love – anger – it was all coursing through his body. " I would be so gentle – I would be whatever you wanted – however you wanted – " his lips trailed down her face to her mouth, pressed against her lips in a closed-mouthed kiss. He made no attempt to open her mouth, just felt the taste of her lips on his, the saltiness of their tears mixed together, the closeness of her body.

Samantha's body shuddered with anticipation at the feel of Daniel's body so close to hers, his lips on hers. She wanted him to kiss her, properly, every fibre of her being ached for it. She wanted to be with him, to have him vanquish memories of Turghan with his kisses, his love. Tentatively, she opened her mouth…

… Daniel pulled away slightly. Their eyes met, and they were both glistening with tears. " Sam, " he murmured resolutely. " Not like this. "

… And the world they had built around them for a few seconds collapsed, and they became painfully aware that they were in the infirmary of the Stargate Command, and that she was here because she had been brutally abused by a Mongol chieftain in a mission gone badly wrong. Her body needed to heal. He _mind_ needed to heal, as much as she hated to admit that her mind wasn't strong enough to endure such an ordeal without sustaining a few injuries of its own. A few moments ago, she had wanted Daniel to vanquish her memories or Turghan. She knew she had to deal with those memories herself before she gave up her body – and her mind – willingly.

Feeling lost, Samantha turned her head away from Daniel. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her body convulsed with sobs. She could feel her broken rib protesting the movement but the pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her mind.

Daniel held onto her hand, but he didn't make any attempt to make her face him. If she didn't want to look at him – she had some pretty big issues to deal with, and he was part of that. It was enough for the moment that she was still holding his hand.

After a few minutes of sobbing she said, " I feel so weak for not being able to deal with this. I feel like – it should just be about my body – I've been hurt other times and it was just about dealing with the pain and concentrating on getting better. But this – _I feel violated and I feel like I shouldn't_. "

It broke Daniel's heart to see Samantha so devastated. He wanted to drag Turghan back from hell and put him through the same thing, see how _he_ liked it. At least he wouldn't be doing it to any other woman. " It's not just about your body, Sam. It's not even about sex. What he did – he just wanted power. You're kind of right about one thing, though. "

Samantha sniffled. " What? "

" It was only about your body – he wanted to control your body – and that's your weakest asset. He was bigger then you, he had goons to help him – he could possess your body, if he wanted it, but he would never possess your mind or your heart – and believe me those things are far more valuable. " He took a ragged breath. " I would never force anything from you – not your mind or heart, and certainly not your body. You know that, don't you? "

At last, Samantha turned her head to face him. She nodded.

" Good. " He squeezed her hand again. " We're going to get through this together. I'll be there for you – whenever you need me. And after – maybe I can take you some place nice – when you're better? " It was a question, not a demand, but he'd be a fool not to know what her answer was.

Ten minutes later Janet came in. She was checking in on them every half hour, and she was _sure_ their subconsciouses had somehow arranged it so they'd get the full time together before she interrupted. It was obvious something pretty heavy had gone on between them. Janet decided it wasn't her place to ask. Samantha had a lot of issues to deal with, and Janet had the feeling it was Daniel, not a phycologist, who was going to be the most help there.

" Since you're awake, we'll get you washed, " Janet said to Samantha. She glanced between Daniel and Samantha, unsure of weather to suggest Daniel stay or go. Samantha wouldn't want Daniel seeing her naked body in its beaten-up state, but he already had when he'd kept his vigil.

Samantha made it easier for her. " If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Janet – just us women, " she said, and Daniel understood. He needed a shower – and a change of clothes – and to eat himself. And Samantha needed some time without Daniel to collect her thoughts.

" What happened to the team? " Samantha asked Janet after a while. In dealing with her own problems, she hadn't thought about the rest of her team – except Daniel, and not in an intergalactic travel sense.

" Jack and Teal'c have been reassigned while you get better, " Janet explained. " Although they came straight here after the last mission, they should be back again in a few hours. Daniel wouldn't leave your side, even threatened to quit – the General wasn't going to take it that far, but when he realised how deeply he cares about you he thought it would be a problem in the future. You know how the military is about relationships. "

" Daniel isn't in the military! " Samantha protested. _Technically_. " And we're not in a relationship. " She felt her cheeks grow warm at what was best a stretching of the truth. She could still feel her body tingle at the feel of his lips on hers.

" I know – do you think the General's going to let him go just like that? No, he gave Daniel the choice – one of you has to be reassigned to another team. He immediately chose himself, said you'd want to be with men you knew – and besides, I think he's kind of looking forward to being with someone who doesn't belittle his history stuff like Jack does. "

Samantha gave a small laugh. The two men, while they respected each other, had often clashed because of their difference in values – Jack liked weapons, Daniel liked history. She would miss him on the team but she knew it was for the best. She wouldn't want missions compromised because Daniel was worried about her. " Was – was he really here, all the time? " she asked.

Janet nodded. " I always thought you two had something between you, but I didn't realise how much he cares for you until I watched the way he was with you. I don't think he would have known how to go on if you had died. And you were always much calmer when he was there. "

Samantha smiled. She could swear she could remember short periods of anxiety while she was unconscious, like something important was mission – she had thought she'd imagined it.

There was a long silence while Samantha gathered up the courage to confide in Janet. She blurted out, " We almost kissed, before – I wanted to – so badly – but he pulled away. He said – he doesn't want to get involved until I'm – _better_. "

" Daniel's a wise man, " Janet said sagely. " You've been through a lot, Sam, and quite possibly he's the reason you're not dead. He saved you physically, and until you deal with your issues on your own there's going to be a temptation to let him save you emotionally – and that's no foundation to build a relationship on. "

Samantha knew Janet was right. She wanted so badly to be with Daniel but she knew if the timing wasn't right – you couldn't build a relationship on a physical need, or an emotional void. And she wanted a relationship with Daniel. Eventually.

The weeks passed. Samantha physically recovered swiftly, thanks to her excellent health and will to recover. He rib took a while to heal, as ribs always do, and Janet ordered her to take it easy.

And of course until Samantha was completely recovered, in body and soul, there was no point in trying to get Daniel to do anything other then keep her company. The General didn't mind, although it did deprive the Stargate Command of their best historian/diplomat. Although he would never admit to it, SG-1 was his favourite team, Samantha and Daniel were like his children. It did his heart good to see them together, even if it was because of horrible circumstances.

Samantha had two session a week with a top phycologist, and she spent a lot of time with Daniel – most of their time, actually. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they played endless games of Chess and Monopoly that had nothing to do with SGC, sometimes they hung out in silence. He was easy to talk to, and was always willing to let her talk about what had happened to her.

One day she asked him, " Does it bother you – hearing this stuff? "

Like he always did when he sensed she needed reassuring, he laced his fingers through hers. Like they often were, she was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest with one arm draped loosely across her chest. It was an intimate position, lover-ly, only they were strictly platonic – or at least pretending to be, for the moment. It was an unspoken agreement that it was for the best, although the growing attraction between them was obvious – to themselves and everyone else on the base.

" Kinda, " he admitted. Who really wanted to hear the details of a woman being beaten and raped, let alone when that woman meant as much to you as Samantha did to Daniel? " But I know it makes you feel better, and if it makes you feel better then I can handle it. "

Samantha's heart was filled with love for this man. He was her rock. She kissed his hand and snuggled deeper against his chest.

After a few minutes she broached something that had been on her mind for sometime. " Daniel? " she asked tentatively.

" Yeah? "

" How – how do you feel about Sha're? "

The effect was instantaneous. Daniel immediately tensed up, nervously playing with Samantha's fingers while he searched for the right words to say. Although it was only a few seconds that passed, it felt like eternity for Samantha. She had always felt the spectre of his Goa'uld wife between them, and although she could never be with a man who was in love with another woman, she couldn't stand the thought of not being with Daniel.

Finally he said, " I still love her, " and she felt like her heart was breaking. " I'll _always_ love her, Sam, wherever she is – whatever she is – I can't help that. We had something pretty special and nothing will change that. "

" Had? " Samantha asked.

Daniel sighed. " I know it's a long shot if I ever get her back – and even if I did, I know it wouldn't be the same. Before this happened – " he squeezed both of Samantha's hand to indicate their tentative relationship " – I could see myself going back to her and everything would be as it was. But I've changed, and I don't think it could, even if I didn't have you. I love her, Sam, and I made a promise to her father to find her – which I will keep – but after that – I don't know. I only know I can't go back. I want to be with _you_. I _love_ you, Sam. "

Painfully, because her rib hadn't quite heals, Samantha twisted around to lock eyes with Daniel. She had always sensed that he loved her, but he'd never said so out loud. She smiled and reached up to kiss him…

… He turned his head away none-too-subtlety. " Sam, " he said firmly. " I told you. Not like this. "

She slumped against his chest, feeling too defeated to move off him. She knew he was right, of course. They had to take things slowly – and carefully. If they got into a relationship for the wrong reasons it would all end badly.

But she so badly wanted to be with him.

The combined ache in her side and the feeling of loss made her start to cry despite herself. She felt like a weak, heartsick fool.

" Hey… " Daniel held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. " It's going to be OK, Sam, everything'll work out. Just be patient. "

But the weeks went by, and it became a month, then two. Their relationship appeared to be at a standstill. Samantha was still seeing a phycologist twice a week but she was cleared, physically and mentally, to go on missions again. The guy Daniel had been traded for, Matt, was nice enough – more military, less of a history nut so he and Jack got along fine – but Samantha felt the team dynamics had been changed for the worse. The four of them got along fine, and Daniel had been right in assuming she would feel more comfortable with Jack and Teal'c then with men she barely knew after her ordeal, but the camaraderie they'd shared just wasn't there. It would take a long time for the four of them to build up the same trust they'd had with Daniel, and sometimes it didn't seem worth it.

Especially since, for all his selflessness in swapping teams so they could be together, she and Daniel _weren't_ together.

They still had a close connection, as friends. When they weren't on missions – and Hammond, God bless him, did his best to make sure their missions coincided so they had the most time together on the base – they were mostly together. It wasn't uncommon to find Samantha and Daniel together, sitting between his legs, her back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist – tighter and more intimately now that he didn't have a broken rib to worry about – in fact, it had become quite normal to expect to find them in one or the other's quarters. There was a SGC pool going around on how long before they got it on.

Only problem was, Daniel made no attempt to move their relationship along, and subtly – and often not-so-subtly – rebuffed all her attempts to do it herself.

He was deeply frightened of making a move too soon and having it all fall apart. He loved Samantha to distraction, and he was terrified of having her react badly to the intimacy of a relationship. He'd done a lot of research, read countless stories from women who said they'd been intimate before they were ready and always had trouble reconciling sex and lovemaking because of it. He didn't want to move things too quickly and have her switch off because of it. The idea of Samantha _letting_ him have sex with her rather then _sharing_ the experience with him made him sick in the stomach. And he didn't know how to deal with it, so with much restraint, he brought their relationship to a virtual standstill.

One day Jack, who was pissed off because he'd just watch the _third_ date he'd bet on Samantha and Daniel getting together pass him by – along with this third lot of betting money – confronted Samantha with as much lack of subtlety as Daniel had possessed in rejecting her advanced. " So, Carter, when are you and Danny-boy planning to get it on? " he asked mischievously and curiously, wondering if there was any way he could convince her to fix a date so he could cash in.

He had long ago given up on him and Samantha ever getting together. Even if the logistics of them both being high-ranking military weren't a factor, he had to admit, the thing she and Daniel had together was pretty special. He had watched the way he never left her side while she was unconscious, and how she always seemed calmer when he was there, even when she was unconscious, and he'd had to admit that he simply didn't possess that devotion to his Captain.

Now he just wanted to know when Samantha and Daniel were going to get together.

Samantha winced. " I don't know, " she admitted miserably, and it didn't take someone of sensitivity that Jack didn't possess to know she _wanted_ it to happen – but something was stopping it.

" I don't get it. You're hot for him. He's hot for you. He's _mad_ about you, and I can assume you feel the same way about him? " Samantha nodded miserably. " Then what's the problem? "

Samantha felt tears welling up in her eyes. She _hated_ crying, and she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, in secret, over Daniel. " He's not interested, " she admitted. " Everytime the moment's right and I think he's going to kiss me, he pulls away. Everytime _I_ go to kiss him, he pulls away. He turns me down _every single time_, Jack. I don't know why. "

_That_ was an interesting twist. It couldn't be a lack of attraction. The two of them had enough electricity between them they could just about power the Stargate Command all on their own. And he obviously cared about her, like she did him. Jack, lacking the sensitivity or insight needed for the situation, was at a loss.

" Well, I'm sure he'll come to his senses, " was all Jack could think to say. " He probably just wants to make sure you're completely OK. "

" I _am_ completely OK, " Samantha insisted. " Fraiser, my phyc _and_ Hammond all said I was OK to go on mission again. What more is he waiting for? "

Jack shrugged. Relationships had never been his strong point. " I don't know. Why don't you ask him? "

But Samantha already had some idea as to why Daniel wasn't interested in being more then her friend. Sure, he told her he loved her and early on he'd told her he wanted them to be together, after she got better – but he hadn't been saying much of that lately. In fact, he'd gone decidedly silent on the whole relationship subject.

Which brought Samantha to the conclusion that he no longer wanted to be with her.

Oh, sure, maybe he was physically attracted to her. But that was just lust. That was just about sex. And Daniel would never be stupid enough to complicate things with 'just sex'. It would be hard enough dealing with a proper, committed relationship in this environment, let alone a physical relationship when he didn't want an emotional one. So he let things be and restricted himself to friendship.

_He didn't want her because she was damaged goods_. He, even more the Janet or her phycologist, knew what she had gone through, both with the rape and beating and the recovery or her mind and body. He'd held her broken body in his arms to delivery her back to safety, and held her hand during her nightmares. He might love her, but there must be a part of him that was repulsed by the experience.

It was the only thing she could think of to explain why he wasn't interested in her.

Daniel had once told her that Sha're had been presented to him as a virgin. Of course, in her culture, that was typical for women – a sign of their 'goodness'. Which wasn't to say he believed it, but the more traditional side of him kind of liked knowing that he was the only man she had been with. At the risk of seeming like a chauvinist, part of her had only ever belonged to him, and always would.

Even if it was unrealistic to expect your partner to be a virgin in this day and age – and planet – didn't that say a lot about Daniel, that he liked his women 'pure' – not raped and beaten within an inch of their lives? Samantha didn't know much about Abydonian culture, but she did know that a lot of patriarchal cultures had a word for women who 'allowed' themselves to be raped – _whore_.

The idea made her cry the first time she thought of it, and the second, and the third. But like an ugly scab on a painful wound, she couldn't help but picking it, exposing the wound, thinking it was better to have the truth then some pleasant lie, that Daniel was just taking his time.

More then once she had quietly excused herself and escaped to her quarters to cry. She knew Daniel loved her. But he didn't want to be with her, not in the way she wanted to be with him, and that broke her heart every time she thought about it.

Daniel noticed a change in Samantha's behaviour over the next few weeks. She no longer made passes at him, and her demeanour changed. She became more tense around him, more snappy. She didn't let him hold her the way she used to, and he realised how much he had enjoyed holding Samantha close to him. So he tried being more easygoing, ignoring her snappiness, her often bitchy comments about his virginal wife (he _knew_ he shouldn't have told her about that, a modern feminist like Samantha would never get it), tried to get her to talk about it and be her best friend in the hope she would get over whatever was bugging her.

In light of his courteous but platonic behaviour, Samantha became more enraged and more heartsick. _Daniel didn't want her. He wanted chaste virgins like Sha're who didn't run around putting themselves in danger by challenging men_. Their friendship rapidly deteriorated to a point they couldn't speak without getting into a fight.

One day he ran into her in the lab. He'd been preoccupied, trying to figure out where things had gone so badly between them, that he hadn't seen her until her body had slammed into his. She stepped back quickly, lost her balance and fell to the floor.

He held out his arm to help her up, and she reluctantly accepted his assistance. He hoisted her to her feet, and the force of his pull drew her against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady himself, and for a moment, they were staring into each other's eyes, physically closer then they had been in weeks. He could smell the combination of soap and shampoo she used (Samantha didn't believe in perfume and he loved her natural, clean smell without any artificial scents added) and he thought seriously about kissing her.

With a glare, Samantha yanked herself from his hold. " Sorry, " she said coolly. " I should have watched where I was going. "

Daniel sighed. " Sam, what the hell is going on with you? " he demanded.

Samantha looked at him incredulously. " What's going on with _me_? " she asked. " Oh, you are so full of it, _Doctor Jackson_. " She spat the last two words with as much contempt and hate as she could manage to hide the hurt in her heart.

" _Me_? " Daniel asked indignantly. " _You're_ the one who's being a bitch! "

She glared at him. " That's so fucking typical of you men, " she hissed. " _You_ don't want me, so _I'm_ a bitch. "

Daniel stared at her, unable to comprehend what she was talking about. " Of course I want you, " he stated the obvious. " _You're_ the one who won't let me near you. "

Because she couldn't think of any other way to express her devastation, she slapped Daniel with all the force a career in the military could provide. She sent him reeling and felt a sense of satisfaction over it. She only wished she could hurt him as badly as he'd hurt her.

" You only want me in bed, " she countered. " You don't want to be in a relationship with me – _because I'm damaged goods! _" she realised she was beginning to sound hysterical but she didn't care. She approached Daniel with all the fury of a woman scorned. " All that stuff you said about – wanting to take me out – that was _CRAP! _Why don't you – why don't you go find yourself a simpering virgin and live _HAPPILY EVER FUCKING AFTER! _"

She reached out to strike him again, but he was prepared this time. Samantha packed an impressive punch, and damned if he was giving her another shot. He intercepted her arm and twisted it around her back, forcing her against his chest. It didn't take much effort for him to do the same with her other arm. He was deceptively strong, and soon he had her pinned against his chest, struggling helplessly.

" _I love you_, you melodramatic fool, " he declared, not sure weather to be angry at her stupidity and her underestimation of him – like he'd seriously lose interest in her because some chauvinist bastard had gotten the better of her! – or be glad for this breakthrough. At least he knew what was bugging her now. " I was afraid you weren't ready – that you'd switch off. "

Samantha started to cry, not wanting to believe Daniel's words in case it was just a ploy to get her into bed and desperately wanting to believe his words because she couldn't bear the idea of life without him. " You're a man, " she pointed out the obvious in an accusing time. " You _must_ have urges. And you just hung out with me for months and months without doing _anything_. You wouldn't even kiss me. Do you how that made me feel? Like I was less then a woman, just some whore who let herself be raped, no-one you'd be interested in being wi––"

His lips slammed down on hers, his tongue prising her lips open and exploring her mouth hungrily. He let go over her arms and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, tighter then he'd held her before, it was hard for her to breath or maybe that was just the hunger in his kiss. She found herself responding – how could she not? She had never been kissed like this before, and some part of her mind that was beyond the reach of her insecurities knew that no man kissed a woman like this when all he wanted from he was sex. Tears streamed down her face as Daniel kissed her hungrily, and she kissed him back, just as hungrily.

He broke away from the kiss momentarily. " I love you, " he asserted, kissing her neck before returning to her mouth. His hands roamed her body freely. He cupped her ass with his hands and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He staggered over to her desk and, with one sweep of his arms, swept all Samantha's carefully-organised notes off it. She didn't care. She squealed with delight when Daniel threw her onto her desk and climbed on top of her.

His hands, his mouth were demanding, demanding her complete surrender to him. He was dominating her with a passion that both scared and excited both of him. His hands roamed possessively over her body, under her shirt, grabbing her bare breasts, down her body, squeezing her thighs.

_This is going too fast_, Samantha realised even in the height of passion. Daniel had said he wouldn't force anything from her, and he wouldn't, but she didn't want their first time to be like this – so dominating. She felt his hard-on between her thighs, his hands heavy on her body, and she realised he'd been right in not wanting to go too fast. Right now he was too horny to be gently. At this very moment Daniel lusted after her too badly to think about anything more then – a quick screw on her desk. She closed her eyes and for a moment Daniel's coveting of her body, whatever his intentions, blended with the memory of Turghan's coveting of her body.

She went rigid, and called his name to stop. He might have an aching hard-on, but he could still tell the moment she stopped being into it. Panting, he looked at her quizzically.

" Danny, " she said. " I'm sorry – I started this. I want to be with you but – not like this, " she echoed the words he'd spoken when they first almost-kissed.

He nodded and moved off her. He understood more then she thought. God, he wanted her _so badly_ like he had never wanted a woman – including Sha're – but more then wanting her body he wanted her heart, and he would never achieve that if he listened to his hormones.

" Right now, " he said ruefully, " I need a cold shower. And then maybe later – we can talk about – going out sometime? " he asked hopefully.

Samantha laced her fingers through his. " I'd like that, " she said softly.

He kissed the top of her head briefly. It was all the contact he could manage and still restrain himself. " I'd like that too. "

_Author's Note: _

_Third and final chapter's fluffier, Daniel and Samantha building on their relationship._


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three Author's Note: 'Sweet Surrender' by Sarah McLachlan, off the album 'Surfacing' 

Daniel inspected himself in the mirror nervously. He supposed it didn't really matter, Samantha was used to seeing him in his military gear so as long as he looked presentable it was OK, but he couldn't help but feeling nervous. This was his first official date with Samantha. Everything before, their almost kisses, their intimate cuddles, had happened naturally. And this felt very unnatural.

But he was glad to be making this step.

_Dinner and a movie, I can do this_, he told himself. It was nothing special, they had agreed it was stupid to do something fancy when they already knew each other so well. Samantha had even suggested DVDs and ordering in, except Daniel had pointed out with that much time alone, it would defeat the purpose of them taking things slow. She'd blushed at that implication.

"… You don't strike me as a Hugo Boss man, " Samantha teased him when she saw him. She had never seen him in anything other then his military-issue clothes and that cloak-thing he wore on Abydonia.

Daniel grinned sheepishly. " Jack's idea, " he admitted. " Said Abydonian clothes weren't really suitable for twentieth-century United States. "

_I bet he said it a lot more tactlessly then that_, Samantha mused, thinking about Jack's words to her about her relationship with Daniel. Well, she loved the Colonel anyway – as a brother and leader. But Daniel – well, Daniel looked pretty damn hot, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable in the clothes Jack had chosen.

… She looked like an absolute knockout. Not that she wasn't beautiful all the time, but in a dress with a tight bodice, spaghetti straps and a skirt that flared from the waist to her knees she looked… he felt his throat go dry. " You look amazing, " was all he could get out, clichéd as it was.

Samantha blushed. " Thanks, " she whispered self-consciously. She had bought this dress months ago on a whim because it looked so pretty, without thinking about the fact she had no place to wear it. The military wasn't a place to emphasise your femininity. It was good to have a reason to get it out of the closet. " Shall we go? " she suggested.

" Yeah, we'd better, " Daniel agreed, throat still dry. If he spent much more time alone with Samantha, that dress would soon end up on the floor.

Dinner was fantastic. Or maybe it was just the company. In the few days that had passed between Samantha and Daniel's passionate reconciliation and this date, they had both been nervous. But at the restaurant, they quickly relaxed with each other and it was like it used to be, a comfortable camaraderie.

" I've missed this, " Samantha admitted when Daniel snaked his arm around her waist while they were walking to the cinema. She pressed her head against his shoulder.

" So have I, " he said, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't believe he'd let a month pass with them being on the outs – and over such a stupid thing, too. " Sam, promise me if I did something to piss you off – or even if you just _think_ I did something – you'll tell me. Think about what we could have done in the last month. "

" Well, if you'd have been more of a man about it… " Samantha teased. " I think I ought to be insulted by how fragile you seem to think I am. "

He squeezed her tightly. " Admit it, you like me caring about you, " he responded.

Samantha crossed her arms over her chest. " Never, " she declared with a twinkle in her eyes that belied her words.

Laughing, he turned her around to face him and kissed her forehead. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and he was tempted to lower his mouth to hers. But that would come later.

She curled up to him in the movie, and it was hard to concentrate with her being so close to him. But he enjoyed himself nonetheless.

After their date, he drove her home and walked her to the front door. " I had a great night, " he said sincerely. " I'm really glad we did this. "

" Me too, " Samantha said, her cheeks flushed with excitement. " Do you – do you want to come in? "

Daniel laughed softly. " I don't think that's a good idea, " he said, and they both knew why. " I want to kiss you, though. " And he drew Samantha against him, supporting the back of her head with his hand. He lowered his mouth to hers, his lips softly grazing over hers teasingly until she was whimpering with anticipation. Following his lead, slowly she opened his mouth to his and met his tongue with his own. He backed her against the front door, afraid he would let her drop given how shaky his legs felt. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers stroking his back, through his hair, down his arms. Slowly they explored each other's mouth, savouring the experience until they were both breathless.

Regretfully Daniel pulled away from her. " I have to go, " he whispered. " I'll see you tomorrow night, OK? " Samantha nodded wordlessly and watched him walk down the drive, steadying herself against the wall for fear that her shaky legs wouldn't support her.

Early the next evening Daniel showed up early at her house. " Ready to go? " he asked. He'd told her he was taking her somewhere secret, and to dress comfortably.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. True, he was used to seeing her in her army gear, which was hardly flattering, but he didn't consider skintight jeans and a figure hugging button-down shirt ( with the first two buttons undone) 'casual'.

But then, given how he felt about Samantha, she always looked stunning.

They drove for an hour until they were well into the Colorado desert. " Just you, me, and a picnic under the stars, " he whispered in her ear, pulling out a picnic basket laden with far more food then they could possibly eat. " I like to spoil my lady, " he said, wrapping his arm around Samantha's waist from behind and nuzzling her neck. She felt shivers run down her spine. She liked the way he'd called her _my lady_. She liked the way he touched her.

He certainly had come prepared. Three different kinds of cold meat, salad, rolls, fruit, water, and a bottle of champagne. Afterwards, they lay under the stars wrapped up in each other, a tangle of limbs. " I love you, Sam, " he said.

" I love you too, " she replied, and soon they were making out under the desert night sky. She climbed on top of him and undid the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. She ran her fingers down it, then her tongue. She liked the sounds he made in response. She was turning him on and she got a kick out of it.

Daniel responded by slipping his hands inside her shirt and doing the same thing with his hands to her that she was doing to him with her mouth. She shivered, and not because of the desert cold. She lowered her head to kiss him, and he took the opportunity to flip them over so he was on top of her. Their legs were tangled, and he started trailing kisses down her neck, nuzzling his face gently between her breasts, frustratingly covered by a lacy black bra – but he would deal with that some other time – down her torso, his hands and mouth lingering until she was well and truly turned on.

Meeting her eyes for approval, his fingers lingered on the top button of her jeans. " Only if I get to return the favour later, " she said, knowing Daniel would be quite happy to spoilt her and not give her the opportunity to spoilt him in return. " This relationship goes both ways, Mister. "

" Say that again after I'm done with you, " he teased, his fingers undoing the buttons of her jeans, pulling them and her panties down far enough to he had access to her most intimate parts. " Tell me to stop whenever you want, " he said, although Samantha knew he knew her body well enough to stop long before she told him to.

Slowly, patiently, he touched her in way she had never been touched before. She never knew sexual experiences could be so pleasurable. He seemed to know her body better then she knew it herself. He brought her up slowly, almost over the edge, and brought her down again, building her up and bringing her down until she was completely lost to him. " Daniel, " she screamed into the desert night as he brought her to an intense climax. " _DANIEL! _"

After he was finished, she curled into his arms, clinging to him. Her body felt like it was made of jelly. She couldn't speak, could barely breathe. Nothing needed to be said. To be with him like this was enough. It was perfect.

After an eternity, she pulled away from him slightly and grinned. " I _will_ return the favour, " she promised. " Just not tonight. " She snuggled against him happily.

As it turned out, she had plenty of opportunity to return the favour. It was a kind of compromise between sex and abstinence while they built on their relationship. A few weeks went by, and they were the best of their lives as they discovered new things about each other and slipped into a routine of togetherness.

The atmosphere at the Stargate Command was a lot more relaxed now Samantha and Daniel were no longer at each other's throats. The collective Command was beginning to accept their relationship as part of the operation. No-one knew they weren't sleeping together and they didn't bother to correct people when the inevitable ribald remarks came up. Let them think what they wanted. They were the only ones that mattered.

The weeks went by and before they knew it, their one-month anniversary was on them. Between missions and dates, the month had gone quickly.

Daniel met Samantha in the hall. He pulled her against the wall for a quick kiss – well, quick by their standards, anyway. " Be at my place, seven tonight, " he said.

Samantha's breath was taken away when she saw the efforts Daniel had done to. There was no electrical light, his whole apartment was candle-lit. He couldn't have flowers, because of the pollen, so he scattered rose petals through the apartment.

" It's beautiful, " she said.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her from behind. " You're beautiful, " he said. He reached for the remote to his stereo, and switched it on to play Sarah McLachlan's 'Sweet Surrender'. He pulled her into his arms. She nestled her head against his chest and moved in time with Daniel's body and the music.

_It doesn't mean much_

_It doesn't mean anything at all_

_The life I've left behind me is a cold room_

_I've crossed the last line_

_From where I can't return_

_Where every step I took in faith betrayed me_

_And led me from my home_

" I love you, Samantha Carter, " Daniel whispered in her ear.

" I love you too, Daniel Jackson. "

_You take me in, no questions asked_

_You strip away the ugliness_

_That surrounds me_

_Are you an angel_

_Am I already that gone_

_I only hope that I won't disappoint you_

_When I'm down here_

_on my knees_

_And sweet sweet_

_Sweet surrender_

_Is all that I have to give_

Daniel fumbled in his pocket for a small box. He suddenly felt very nervous. " Sam – " he began. He opened the box and turned it to face her. Inside was a small ring with a line of eight small diamonds that curved around. He had liked that particular ring because it was valuable without being showy. Like Samantha. " Samwillyoumarryme? " he blurted out.

Samantha's eyes went wide when she saw the ring. " Oh my God… " she whispered, her eyes flickering between the ring and Daniel's tortured, hopeful voice. " Oh, God, _yes_, Daniel, _YES! _"

With trembling hands, Daniel pulled the ring out of its box and slipped it on Samantha's finger. It was a perfect fit. Samantha admired it for a few seconds, then wrapped her arms around Daniel and kissed him passionately. " Danny, " she said breathlessly after a few minutes. " I love you. I'll marry you. But if you don't make love to me right now I might take both back. "

He grinned and kissed her. Then he scooped her into his arms. " You have yourself a deal, " he whispered, and carried her to his bedroom.

He made love to her with painstaking slowness, saving every moment, until she was crying out for him. Their bodies shook together in silent climax that was beyond screaming, beyond any noise. Turghan was a distant memory as he brought her to climax again and again, all the while looking into his loving eyes, feeling his hands on her body and knowing _he loved her and he would never hurt her_. Their tears of happiness mingled together as they kissed.

After it was over, he held her against him, his fingers trailing randomly over her naked body. " No taking it back? " he said lightly.

She turned her neck to face him. " No. I love you, Daniel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "

He kissed her. " I love you too, Sam. "


End file.
